All That I want Is Christmas Eve With You
by MelleCamille11
Summary: Christmas is kind of an important time for them you know. And although Rachel is Jewish, and she cares about Christmas more than she'd like to admit it, Christmas is definitely important for them. Lot of big stuff happened to them on that special day...


**_A/N: _Here I am again with a oneshot! I know Christmas was last week but I had some issues and couldn't upload... Anyway, hope you'll like :) I dedicate this to Nat, one of my dearest friend!**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Glee or anything related to it, all property to FOX and Ryan Murphy and blabla, because if I did, we wouldn't be going through this Finchel crisis...  
Also I don't own any of the following songs.**

* * *

_**1.**_

_"Merry Christmas darling, we're apart that's true. But I can dream and in my dreams, I'm Christmas-ing with you."_

The first time they "celebrated" Christmas together was back in High School, and it didn't turn out pretty great- _at all_. They were not together at that time. They were broken up for some stupid reasons, and she had tried to get him back with different tactics (she's Rachel Berry after all and she never rest 'till she reaches her goal, remember?!). Anyway, she ended up on a parking lot alone surrounded by Christmas trees, after Finn left her there in her misery. She didn't even care about those stupid Christmas trees, if she were honest; she just wanted Finn back, that's all. But her _"Last Christmas"_ rendition and her attempt to kiss him, didn't work – _at all_. Yeah, that year, Christmas sucked.

* * *

**_2._**

_"I can't believe that you are right here with me, the star on my christmas tree, I wanna love you endlessly. And that's the way I always want it to be. Standing there when the lights from the tree meets your eyes, I can see that I only want you, 'cause you're all that I need."_

The second time they celebrate is different. They're on their senior year of high school, and everything is kind of really, _really_ perfect. They are together, happy, in love and still naïve about the big world that is waiting for them after graduation. But yeah, at that time they spend their days whispering love words to each others, sneaking in their houses to make love (and yes, they do that _a lot_) when their respective parents are not there, they spend their afternoon curled up against each other on the couch watching movies even though Rachel pretends to be whining because they should be doing their homework, they hold hands all the time, and they just love each other so damn much that when they are not together they totally feel disoriented. And that Christmas is all kind of perfect, although it didn't started perfectly. Like, there's this whole story about him getting her a pig (today he still deny it, and pretends Rachel is making this story up), and her going all crazy with her Christmas presents list (yes, she's Jewish but makes a Christmas present wishes list, you have a problem with that?). But in the ends, it was one of their best Christmas; they ended up realizing that having each other was enough for them, Rachel even gave up on her diamond earrings and Finn on his IPod. And bonus: Rachel got a special star named Finn. Yeah, that year, Christmas was pretty awesome.

* * *

**_3._**

_"I'll have a blue christmas without you, I'll be so blue just thinking about you. Decorations of red on a green christmas tree wont be the same dear, if you're not here with me. And when those blue snowflakes start falling, that's when those blue memories start calling. You'll be doin all right, with your christmas of white but I'll have a blue, blue blue blue christmas."_

Now it's Christmas time, again. Except that it sucks, _again_. Rachel is with her dads in Lima; yes he kind of manipulated Kurt to get the information out of him (_understand_: Kurt told Finn after making him promise he could choose his Christmas gift and Finn would only have to pay, and Kurt would pretends to be surprised when opening it on Christmas morning – ok_ fine_, he didn't manipulated Kurt, his brother_ totally_ did manipulated him). So anyway, yeah Rachel's in Lima and so is he. That should be good right? Except it's not, not _at all_, because she broke up with him. And while he still loves her, she, on the other hand, seems to be more interested in that Brody guy. He knows that because, well first Rachel admitted kissing him last time he went to see her in New-York and then there's also that time when he heard Kurt speaking on the phone with her, saying "_I know Brody is coming this week-end while I'm not here, and I know you guys cannot stop doing it, but please, please spare my room from your over-sexual activities_". Ok, maybe Kurt exagerated, but still, and please, don't frown at that because Finn totally felt like he was going to throw up, he just wanted to bury himself in the ground and never come out of it. He _really, really, really_ doesn't need to know what his ex his doing with her new boyfriend/sexfriend/whatever they are, especially when he still loves her (even, much more than he admits to himself). Anyway, all of this to say that he is still madly in love and she is just having sex with _this_ Brody (_eww_, he still cannot bear it). He thought he was going to celebrate at home this year, just with his mom, because Burt is spending Christmas with Kurt in New-York _because you know…_ But it turns out that, Mr. Schue is back from Washington D.C. and is having a Christmas party with Ms. Pillsbury, and everyone is welcome to attends. He doesn't want to go, but then after the entire sectional/Marley's faint/Sue's choir room theft fiasco, he kinda _has to_ go. So yeah, he puts on his best tuxedo, his besft fake smile and goes with his mom. Hopefully some other former Glee club members are here. Mercedes is home from California, Quinn has travel back home from New Heaven, Puck is there too as well as his brother and their moms (aren't they Jewish?). Marley, Ryder, Kitty, Tina and Unique are speaking together. Santana is chewing the straw of her drink while she's staring at Sam and Brittany who are laughing at something. Principal Figgins is even here, dancing with himself to some Christmas song.  
He looks for her, gazing the room, but she's not here – after all she only celebrated Christmas for him, because she is Jewish, and now that they're no longer together, why would she come here for Christmas?) He walks to the kitchen to ask Ms. Pillsbury if she needs help with something, but she answers that she's just fine and prefers to deal with the food alone to make sure anything gets dirty or intoxicated/poisonous with some kind of diseases because it hasn't been washed enough. He walks back to the living room, looking for his mom, and that's when he sees her. She is not facing him but he can still see her - she cannot. Rachel has her hand intertwined in Brody's one (really she brought him here, _really_?!). She is wearing a short navy skirt and a Christmas sweater (not a reindeer kind, but much grown-up kind), as usual she's wearing high heels and her shiny brown hair is curled and following down her shoulders. He wants to go there, hug her tight, kiss her and tell her he misses her and that he still loves her _so_ damn much that it hurts. But he doesn't, because she's with Brody. Who, by the way, just noticed him looking at Rachel. That douche obviously told Rachel and now she is turning to give Finn a small smile; he just looks away quickly and he doesn't know what to do with himself so he just walks to his mom, who is now in an animated conversation with some lady he doesn't know. He pretends to be participating into the conversation, nodding and saying a little "yes" when his mother asks for his opinion, but deep down, _deep down_, it hurts so damn much.  
He is now in the backyard, sipping some eggnog, gazing at the horizon, his back facing the house. And his almost peaceful state is broken when he hears someone sliding the door open. He knows that it's her, without even turning to look at the person making their way to him. He just has this ability to feel her presence. He _always_ feels her. She is walking slowly towards where he is standing, almost afraid to approach him.

_"Finn"_

Her voice is almost above a whisper.

_"Oh, hey Rachel!"_

Yes, that's an epic fail. He tried to sound casual, but only ended up coming with an awkward voice slightly too overjoyed. Good job Finn, _good job_!

She touches his shoulder, and he feels his skin burning under his shirt. How come, she still has this ability to make him feel like that?

_"How are you Rachel? How's NYADA going? I saw you and Brody arrived together, that's cool you know, like I mean I am coo -"_

_"Finn, you're rambling"_

She chuckles and shivers a little.

_"You're cold?"_

_"No, I'm fine, really"_

Even in the night he can see her shivering again. He takes off his jacket and wraps it over her shoulders. He sees her smiling and that almost warms up his heart, until he remembers that she is not his anymore.

_"Thank you. I see, you didn't lose your chivalrous manners Finn"_

He laughs and then it is silent. But not these awkward kinds of silent where you feel like you absolutely have to say something, but a comfortable silent.  
He is so close to her that he can smell the alcohol in her breath. And he knows, he _damn knows_ that he shouldn't be this close to her, because then he will want to do something he shouldn't – like kiss her, or tell her to take him back. But then they just start to speak. And it is a little weird, because it is so natural. You would thought bumping into your ex and speak with them would be really awkward, but it is not, not for Finn and Rachel. They have this conversation, and it really feels like good old times, and for just a minute,_ just one minute_, he doesn't feel this ache in his throat and in his chest when he thinks about her. But then he remembers that it's not like high school, that they're not a couple anymore, he doesn't have the right for example to lean towards her and to just kiss her because he feels like so; so he just plays with his, now empty, glass to prevent himself from kissing her.

_"How's Brody… I mean how are you both doing? Like as a couple?"_

That came out _way_ more awkward than it sounded when he formulated it in his head before speaking.

_"Finn… I… Don't ok?"_

And he sees her shaking her head a little. And then there is this ache in his heart even if she is just next to him.

_"You look at him with the same look you used to give me."_

He doesn't know why he said that, but he had to say it, probably because it's true. He saw her looking at Brody, like he is holding the world, like he is the best, and like he is all she cares about – you know this kind of "love looks" she used to have for Finn. But then he totally feels like an ass for saying that – _although he really meant it_ –because she's crying. Not like loudly sobbing, but she's silent and doesn't move. But with the light of the moon, he catches the tear rolling down her cheek.

Next thing he knows, and _really_ he hasn't done anything (not that he is complaining though) she's kissing him full on the lips. It's start with a soft and smooth peck and then she puts her arms around his neck and starts playing with his hair. And before he even realizes it, they are now kissing with _so much_ passion that they are both holding their breaths. He rests his hands on her hips and presses her small body closer to him, which made her moans a little bit. And it feels like home: she bites his lower lip a little bit and he parts both his lips to allow her entrance, before starting a battle of dominance with their tongues. He can taste the alcohol on her tongue, and mint a little bit, and also Rachel. And _darn it_, it feels so good and he loves her so much.  
She finally breaks their passionate kiss to ease the burn in her throat due to the lack of air. They just look into each other eyes, without a word, their forehead resting against each other ones, breathing hard, catching up on the air their lungs have missed during their passionate kiss.

_"Finn… I am sorry, I just… We shouldn't - »_

_«Rachie hottie, we should go, our flight for New-York is taking off early tomorrow morning!»_

Brody just came out, and he is looking at Rachel and not even acknowledging Finn. Like_ really dude_? Finn is tall, like _really tall_, and you pretend he is transparent?  
And of course. _Of course_, this giangantic Brody douche had to come during such a crucial moment. _Timing much?_ And what is it with the "Rachie hottie"? First only Finn, _only him_, gets to give Rachel a nickname, second it's "Rach" and not "Rachie", and finally "hottie"? _Seriously?_

_"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute"_

And with that Brody shrugs and goes back inside. And it's back to just him and Rachel. And now, he knows that whatever she is going to do or say, or tell him, his heart will be broken all over again – just like it is when he thinks about her. Will there ever be a day when this ache in his heart will stop, or at least soften?

_"Rachel I -"_

But he cannot finish, because she puts her finger on his lips.

_"Finn don't… I… I am sorry this happened, I shouldn't have and… and I have to go"_

He is pretty sure she's choking on her words and crying, but he cannot really be sure nor answer her because she's running towards the sliding doors and when he comes back inside she's not there. _Not anymore._

Who said Christmas was about having a great time with your love ones? Well yeah, fuck you, because Christmas totally sucks this year.

* * *

**_4._**

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you."_

It's one year later. And Christmas still sucks. It sucks but not as much as last year, because he is back with Rachel but he has a problem. It's their first Christmas together since their big breakup, and he wants to surprise her with a big _awesome_ present, except that he has no idea what to get her. And he knows, he is sure Rachel will find him the perfect gift. He wants to ask Kurt for help, but then he doesn't, because he really wants to do that on his own. And on Christmas morning when he hands her a shoebox, he notices her frowning and how she's trying hard not to look disappointed. But then, that look on her face is immediately replaced by the biggest and brightest smile when she opens the box.

_"Finn… You didn't... You did all of this for me? »_

He just nods and gives her a quick kiss on the top of her head (because, yeah now he can kiss her pretty much when he wants to), and before he pulls back to hand her another present, she quickly grabs the back of his shirt and crash her lips on his.

Three days before Christmas, he finally knew what he wanted to get her. He had made her a souvenir box: a box filled of souvenirs. _Now_, that might sounds like really lame, but Finn spent his three days doing it. He made a scrapbook with all the pictures, he has from them, like when they started to date in high school. He also work his ass to put on a CD all their duets, not the original artists, but really Rachel and him singing. And then she missed something in the shoe-now-souvenirs-box. So he pulls out a smaller box and hands it to her. She is shyly smiling to him, and gasps when she opens it and finds a beautiful gold charms bracelet. He takes it from her hands and starts to explain her, what every charms mean.

_"Well the "F" and the "R" charms are kind of obvious, then I chose the heart one because well I love you, but don't get your hopes too high lady, because it's only just a little bit!"_

She smacks him on the arm playfully, and he puts his arm around her waist and continues his explanations.

_"The G-clef and the gold star charm are kind of obvious too! Now the next one is kind of cheesy, but you see the charm in the shape of a key?"_

She just nods.

_"Well it's because you are the only one who holds the key of my heart, and I know that's really dumb and you probab - "_

She is kissing him again so hard on his lips, that it kind of hurts, but _hey_, he is not going to complain when his girlfriend is kissing him!

_"Finn Hudson, when will you ever understand that I love when you are cheesy like this. Do not ever call yourself dumb again!"_

He just chuckles and keep going on.

_"The one that is shaped as an apple represent New-York, because I know how much this city means to you, the one with the strawberry is because your hair always smells like this and also because I thought it was funny with your name… Berry, strawberry you know?"_

And they look at each other without a word and suddenly they both burst out laughing, because it is lame but it is also quite funny.

_"The last one that is shaped in a heart one, if you look at it, it is engraved "Finchel", because…well you know why, and it's a locket so you can open it, and it has picture of us, I chose that one we took during our senior prom, but if you don't like it, you can totally change it."_

_"Finn, I cannot even tell you how much this means! Now I feel so stupid, because my gift looks ridiculous, but I want you to know that I love you baby!"_

She reaches under the Christmas tree to grab her present for him, but he holds her hand.

_"Wait missy, I'm not done with this!"_

She looks at him, confused, with an arched eyebrow.

_"What? You still have something for me? But Finn, it's too much! I don't know if I can!"_

He just smiles at her, because_ really_ nothing is too much for his girl. If she wanted the moon, he'll try to get it for her. _Hell_, after all he did get her a freaking star! So why not the moon?  
He tugs out of his pocket a small silk pouch and opens it.

_"Now there are three more charms but you will put them on your bracelet later"_

He takes out of the pouch, a ring shaped charm with a small diamond on it.

_"This one Rach, is for the day I will marry you. Because one day, I promise you, I will be worth being your husband, and I'll propose. And If I am lucky enough for you to say yes, then if you want you can add this charm."_

Tears are now slowly rolling down her cheeks, and her mascara is starting to dim under her eyes, but he's not going to tell her that now, because as being Rachel _herself_, she'd totally go fix her makeup right now. So instead he just takes another charm out of the silk pouch.

_"This one with the Eiffel tower is supposed to symbolize our honey moon, because after we get married I want to take you there in Paris, because it's supposed to be the city of love, although it is the city of love everywhere I am as long as I am with you. So when we'll go there, you will be able to add it too"_

He takes out the last one from the pouch, and at the sight of it she's really crying – like full mode crying, with one hand over her mouth and the other one on her chest, and she's shaking.

_"Now the last one, is a round plate engraved with "Best Mom", because if I am lucky enough, Rach, one day we will have the most perfect baby together. And I know it might be something you fear to be a mom, with all the history you have with Shelby, but I know, I am so damn sure of it, that you will be an amazing mother."_

She throws herself into his arms and almost knocks him down to the ground by surprise.

_Yeah_, Christmas is pretty amazing this year.

* * *

**_5._**

_"Merry, merry Christmas, baby. Sure did treat me nice. I said merry Christmas, baby. Sure did treat me nice. Gave me diamond rings for Christmas, now I'm living in paradise."_

The next year, Christmas is pretty special too. It's special because it's a Christmas wedding. Ms. Pillsbury decided she wanted to have Mr. Shue and her wedding on Christmas Eve. She said something about being really romantic because Christmas represents the birth of love or something like that. He didn't really listen to this kind of stuff, like about love; all he knows about love is that he loves, _really, really ,really_ loves Rachel.

Finn is now standing by the altar, because he is one of Mr. Schue's groosmen, but Rachel is seated with the other guests, and she is now standing and turning towards the doors, as the music starts to play and Ms. Pillsbury minutes to be Ms. Schuester is making her way down to the altar.  
Finn takes a moment to look at his former teacher's face. The man is slightly crying and looking at his wife with a look that he cannot describe, it's not love it's much more than that, and he is pretty sure that he, himself, looks at Rachel the same way. The priest starts the ceremony, and Finn is not really listening nor paying attention at what is going on. Because at the moment he is too busy looking at Rachel, whose eyes are really shiny, just as if she was about to cry. And then she turns her gaze to his, and they stay like this, looking at each other for a moment, because it could be them, it had _almost_ been them at one time. He gives her a smile and nods, which makes Rachel blush and she turns back her attention to the ceremony; he knows, that she's trying to focus on what's going on, but she's totally not focused, because he sees her smile, and he is sure she is thinking about the same thing, just like him: the two of them being married. And at this moment, as everyone is clapping hands, he is staring at Rachel, because he knows. He is sure. _Rachel is the one_. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her, grow hold with her, and just you know be with her and promise to love her forever. He will propose, not now, nor tomorrow because it's not the right time, but at some point Rachel Berry will be his wife.

This Christmas is pretty damn great too, because after the ceremony, during the reception, he spends the night slowly dancing with Rachel (and yes, he improved a lot, thank you very much!), and he is even lucky enough to have her making love to him, almost all night, before they cuddle and fall asleep too tired.

* * *

**_6._**

_"You're all I want for Christmas, all I want my whole life through each day is just like Christmas anytime that I'm with you. You're all I want for Christmas, and if all my dreams come true, then I'll awake on Christmas mornin', and find my stocking filled with you."_

The next Christmas sucks. It really sucks because Rachel and him, are not together. She broke up with him. And it is seriously stupid because she _literally_ broke up with him tonight on Christmas Eve, and in a few it will be Christmas. But after crying, screaming and even throwing stuff at him during their fight (_fight? The heck!_ He didn't even have the chance to place a word, you know how Rachel can get intense sometimes…?), she stormed out of the apartment, wishing him the worst Christmas and saying she hoped she will never see him again. And the reason of their fight (again_ her_ fight with him), is so stupid. Rachel just assumed stuff, made conclusions with whatever she understood and then it all started… See, Finn was on the phone when she came home from her rehearsals (yes, even on Christmas Eve she rehearses, a star never misses an opportunity to perfect her art!), and listened to his conversation. Really she didn't even mean to spy on him, but after hearing a few words, she became suspicious and had to listen to the rest because it was really weird.

_"Yes, Courtney, I really need to see you before Rachel comes home. I want to do it today"_

That was the first phrase which brought her to listen more carefully to her boyfriend speaking over the phone. Who was this Courtney? She knows his friends, his boy friends and his girl friends, but he never introduced her to a "Courtney".

_"No, Rach is not home yet, but you can't come now, because I don't know at what time she will get here, and if she catches us doing this, then everything will be ruined"_

_Holly Barbra!_ What is going on?! She listens more carefully, she wants to hear everything before going there and confronting him. She's not sure about it, but it really looks like Finn is cheating. And just the thought, breaks her heart.

_"I'm so excited about this! I can barely realize what we're doing! I mean, it's really hard to keep a secret away from Rachel, so I'm surprised we've been doing this without being caught by her!"_

Now she is sure. Finn has been seeing this "Courtney" girl behind her back. He has been cheating on her with someone. And a million of question flashes in her mind: _why? Isn't she enough? What is wrong with her?_ She didn't see it coming; to be honest, she thought they were going strong together. Granted, they were living in this little apartment in New-York and it was not always easy to meets ends, but they had each other, and that, _that_ was enough – at least that's what she thought. Tears are rolling down her cheeks and she wants to go there and just slap him hard on the face and leave, but instead she stays there, crying silently, listening to her boyfriend with his "mistress" on the phone.

_"Yes I'm sure! I really want to do it tonight. But don't come here, it's too dangerous, I'll wait for Rachel to come home, and then I'll find some dumb excuse and pretend I have to go out for something important, and then I'll meet you there okay?"_

She feels like her heart has just exploded in her chest and as if she wants to throw up. Finn is seeing someone, someone that is not her, and seeing as in having sex. But that's not the worse; the worse is that it has been going on for quite a time, with what she heard. So it's not just sex, it's more. She feels a million of things right now as her heart is pounding so fast and heavily in her chest: she's so angry, at him for doing this to her and to them, at this girl who has no respect, and at herself for loving him _so so much_ that she didn't even see that coming. She feels sad and devastated; she really thought Finn and her were soul mates with all they went through, she thought all the bad things were behind them and that now they were happy and in love forever. She is confused and lost, where is she going to go? What is she going to do? Why did he do that? Did she do something wrong? Her millions wide thoughts are broken when Finn speaks again.

_"Yeah! Well, I should get ready then. I'll see you there, and thank you so much for doing this!"_

She hears him making his way to the kitchen, where she has been hiding to listen. Then here he is, and she knows she has to pretend to be strong, even though she just wants to cry. Except that it doesn't really work, since she forgot to dry her tears.

_"Oh Rach! You're here! Wait! What is wrong baby? Why are you crying? Did you have a bad day? Come here"_

He is opening his large arms to give her a hug. She considers accepting it, and just cuddling herself in his embrace and forget everything she heard, but she can't. She doesn't move, and instead dry her tears and gives him a serious face.

_"Yes I had a bad day Finn! You want to know why?"_

He is arching is eyebrows in confusion, why is she speaking to him like this?

_"I came home from an excruciating rehearsal, ready to celebrate Christmas with my boyfriend. But instead, I find him plotting on the phone to have sex with some slut behind my back"_

His face doesn't move and his jaws drop to the floor.

_"Don't give me this look Finn! Like you have no idea what I'm talking about! I know! I know everything ! I've been home for at least five minutes and I heard everything you said on the phone!"_

He takes a step toward her but she steps back, she doesn't want to be close to him.

_"Rach, listen, this is not what you think, and I can explain you, becau-"_

_"Don't call me Rach, don't speak to me! You can explain? Really? And are you going to come around with some dumb excuse, just like the one you were planning to give me, to sneak out on Christmas Eve just to get laid behind my back and then come home just like nothing happened ?! Do you really think I am that dumb?!"_

She is screaming full force and crying at the same time, chocking on her words. She cannot believe all of this is happening. Finn has been cheating on her.

_"Please, Rachel listen to me and just calm down, this is just ridiculous, I promi-"_

_"Oh now you're calling me ridiculous?! You know what Finn? You won't need any excuses to go see this Courtney tonight, because I'm giving you one: we're over! This is over! »_

_« Rachel! Just please listen to me, Courtney is not my girlfri-"_

_"Well know she can be Finn! You have all my blessings! Have a merry Christmas being laid by some slut! How a fool I have been to be with you all this time, believing you loved me and that we were happy!"_

She never swears, like never. Bad language is not in her vocabulary, but she's just furious and _so_ mad, she cannot control herself.

_"Rachel, I promise you, if you just liste-"_

_"No Finn! Stop trying! I know now ! I don't want to hear a thing coming from you, never ever! »_

She storms in their room takes most of her stuffs, and tucks them into a bag. Finn is behind her, still trying to say something, but she is blocking every words he says, she doesn't want to hear him, to listen to him. She passes by him, not acknowledging him, grabs her coat and goes to the door, before he holds her wrist back.

_"Let me go Finn!"_

_"Rachel, please, if you give me one minute to explain, you will understand-"_

_"Let me go I said!"_

She's still screaming and crying. She hasn't stop since she started confronting him. But he doesn't want to let her go, he is holding her, so she takes the nearest thing she can get a hold on (it happens to be an umbrella), and hit him hard with it on the head. Finn finally let go off of her, and put both of his hands on the spot, the umbrella _"touched"_ him (Rachel is small, but she is strong). He lets out a painful moan and she takes this as an advantage to run out of their apartment, heading to Kurt and Blaine's place.

You know how a story always has two versions? Well here's Finn: Courtney is one of his mom's friend who lives in New-York, he has always known her because she used to live in Lima, but moved to New-York when she got re-married, anyway the important thing is that she works at Tiffany's on the Fifth avenue, and she got him a huge discount on a ring. And not just a ring, but _THE_ ring. It is the perfect ring. When he saw it, shining with this exquisite diamond sitting on the gold band, he knew it was the ring he wanted to propose to Rachel with. Even with the discount he got from Courtney, he had to work his ass off (everything at Tiffany's is so damn expensive!), and when he finally got enough money he wanted to propose at a special time. And he had waited for Christmas, because it has always been so special for them both. Courtney, who found this so romantic and cute, has been willing to help him, and was part of the plan, either to bring him the ring tonight or to keep it for him at Tiffany's. Finn had told everyone of their friends, not too blow up the surprise, he even went back to Lima to ask her dads for their permission – so far so good...

But yeah, that didn't really went according to his plans. And now Finn, is sitting on their couch, with some ice on his head, trying to find a way to understand how his plans have turned against him. Like seriously, it was supposed to be perfect! Rachel would have cried and said yes, and then she would have start planning everything with her wedding planner she hides under their bed (he knows about it, even the page she listed some name for their future children). After trying to call her what seems to be a thousand time and filling her voicemail, he has no other option than calling his brother. He tries to call Kurt, but he doesn't get any luckier; and that's weird, because Kurt knows. He knows about Finn's plans to propose to Rachel tonight, and he has even met Courtney, because he wanted to make sure the ring was perfect. But then why isn't he answering his calls, when Finn is sure he is with Rachel?  
Finn sighs, because he was_ this close_ to make Rachel his wife. He has to find a way, to explain everything to her, but it's already one in the morning, which means it's officially Christmas, and he isn't even celebrating with Rachel. He tries his best to focus on something but he knows that nothing good will come. And then, with sadness, stress and anger he falls asleep on the couch, lights on and a tired face.

_"Finn"_

Someone is patting his hair and he appreciates this feeling and goes back to sleep, not even noticing that someone is _actually_ here.

_"Finn, wake up babe"_

That someone is really determined to wake him up, so he opens a little, one of his eyes, and finally opens both as he quickly stood up at the sight of Rachel in front of him. He doesn't know what time it is, but he doesn't care because Rachel is back here and it is his last chance to explain everything. She is still wearing the same clothes she had before she stormed out of their apartment, except that her hair is up in a ponytail. He studies his face, and notices that she has watery eyes.

_"Rachel, please listen to me! Just please, give me one chance to tell you everything! I promise you, this girl she's not my girlfr - "_

She step closer to him, and put a finger on her lips, shaking her head.

_"Finn, I am so sorry, I ruined everything! But I know. Kurt told me everything, so I know."_

_"I promise you I can explain she is working at Tiffan… Wai.. Wait ! What? You know?"_

_"Yes"_

_« And you are not mad ? »_

_"Mad? Of course not! Why would I be mad? If I am mad, it's only with me! Finn… I'm sorry I hit you with the umbrella and ruined everything, and assumed the worse from you. It's just… It's just that, you know how intense I can be sometimes, and I still cannot believe, even after such a long time, that I got so lucky to get you. Sometimes, I still worry that one day I will wake up, and you won't be there anymore."_

_What?!_ How can she not see how much he loves her?! He is crazy about this girl, he would do anything for her!_ God_, he would even give his life for her!

_"Rachel-"_

_"No Finn, please don't say anything. I know I have to make it up to you for this, and I want to do this right. Can I start by just… Do you want to cuddle with your wife in bed?"_

She is raising her left eyebrows, has playful eyes, and she is smiling shyly at him. And God! _Of course_ he will cuddle with his wife and even… Wait! Wait! Wait! His wife?

_"Rachel, did… did you say wife?"_

She is blushing a little and tucks a strand of hair behind her hear, and then he notices it. The ring. It is on her finger, and it looks even more beautiful on her; it's just as if, it was made for Rachel.

_"Well, if you still want me to be"_ she trails off with a small voice, almost not looking into his eyes, afraid he would say no to her.

He doesn't even care how she got the ring, and how she knows about this crazy story, because all he has in mind is that he is going to marry Rachel.

_"Mrs. Hudson, let me take you to our bedroom"_

And with that he picks her up in bridal style, which makes her giggle. She kisses him in the crook of his neck at the realization of her new name hits her.

_"Finn we need to start planning, I want it to be perfect!"_

_"Rachel, we have all time for that, but first I have something more important to do!"_

_"And what is that?"_

_"I need to show my wife how much I love her"_

And as he intertwines his fingers into hers, making love to her, he can't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world as he feels her ring on his finger.

Yeah, Christmas is good this year. Nah, that's a lie! That's the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**_7._**

_"People making lists, buying special gifts. Taking time to be kind to one and all. It's that time of year when good friends are near. And you wish you could give more than just presents from a store. Why don't you give love on Christmas Day. Oh, even the man who has everythingWould be so happy if you would bring him love on Christmas Day. No greater gift is there than love. People you don't know smile and nod hello. Everywhere there's an air of Christmas joy. It's that once of year when the world's sincere. And you'd like to find a way to show the things that words can't say. Why don't you give love on Christmas Day. Oh, the man on the street and the couple upstairs, all need to know there's someone who cares. Give love on Christmas Day. No greater gift is there than love. What the world needs is love. Yes, the world needs your love."_

They're spending their second Christmas as a married couple in Lima. They decided to fly back into their home town for the celebrations, which are being held at the Hummel household. After a long flight with Kurt and Blaine snorting at them as they were cuddling together, they finally arrived home, greeted by Burt, Carole and Rachel's dads.

Everything is great, even perfect. Carole has made a lovely and sophisticated dinner, with way too much food even for Finn (which means something, the guy can eat!), and she has even prepared vegan options for Rachel. They had a lot of fun and they even all sang Christmas carols, to Rachel's delight. And although Finn and Rachel have been married for more than a year now, she insists to call Carole, "Ms. Hummel".

_"Rachel, dear, please call me Carole! I told you how old I feel when you call me that"_

They are both in the kitchen cleaning the dishes together, while the "males" of the family are hanging out in the living room speaking, to Kurt's annoyance, about the last Giant's game.

_"I'm sorry Ms. Humm.. I mean Carole!"_

_"You know Rachel, I'm so happy you and Finn finally find your way. I've never seen him so happy in his life than now. You honestly make him a better and happy man."_

Rachel only can beams at this, because she feel the same way for Finn. She has never felt more happy or alive.

_"And you, you could also make me happy Rachel, you know…"_

Rachel is confused. Did she say something wrong? She thought Carole and she, were getting along pretty great.

_"I don't understand?"_

_"Well, let's just say I'm really looking forward to have grandchildren"_

Rachel smiles nervously and hugs her mother in law.

_"Soon, Carole, I promise you, very soon"_

He is waiting for Rachel to join him in bed, while she's finishing her night routine – _very important_, she once told him! When she finally emerges from the bathroom; She is wearing a short silky nightgown, see-through at some place. And_ yes_, that's totally his hot wife coming out from the bathroom, he thinks. He notices a silk ribbon attached around her waist, but doesn't even bother asking what that is, probably one of this new fashion trend he never understand.

She joins him under the cover, and cuddles with him for a moment, before kissing him in the neck and nipping at his earlobe. That's hot. And that's also a problem.

_"Rach…"_

Now she is tracing his abs under his shirt and caressing his strong chest.

_"Rach… Hum…"_

He is almost purring in delight, but then he stops her sensual ministrations, only making her pout.

_"Rachel, as much as I really really want that too, we can't do that here. Kurt and Blaine are in the room next door, and what if Burt and my mom ear us, oh god, that'd be so mortifying!"_

_"Fine! »_

She turns her back to him, and pretends to be sleeping as she fake some big loud snoring. He tickles her, and she turns to him, smiling. She traces his abs through the material of his tee-shirt, with her index and looks at him with a knowing smile. And then she sits up next to him.

_"You know Finn, it is still before midnight, but I want to give you an early present tonight…"_

He arches his eyebrows, almost oblivious at the small smirk on her face, too excited to open his present.

_"And what is it? »_

_« You really are like child with Christmas gift, aren't you?!"_

_"Yeah, yeah. Now give me my gift woman!"_

He _really_ is a child, and they both chuckle.

_"It's right here baby"_

And she's looking at her nightgown, expecting some kind of reaction from him. But Finn seems to be so confused, that she feels like she needs to help him, so she takes his hand to the ribbon around her small waist.

_"Take it off Finn, that's your early gift!"_

If Finn, wasn't confused before, now he is confused just as much as he was in maths class back in high school.

_"Baby, I said take the ribbon off"_

He smiles at her, finally understanding what she meant. He takes off the ribbon slowly, almost too slowly, and kisses her senselessly on the lips.

_"Rachel, as much as I love the idea of having you and making love to you as an early gift, I told you we can't do that here"_

She slaps him in the arm playfully and smiles at him.

_"You only have one thing in your mind Mr. Hudson! I'm not your present! You really don't get it, do you?"_

He stares at her; not knowing if that's a good thing or not. But she smiles at him. Now, that's a good thing right? And she reaches for his hand placing it on her toned belly over her nightgown.

_"Finn, your present is in there. I 'm… I am pregnant! You're going to be a dad! »_

He doesn't move, doesn't breathe or doesn't even blink. He is too shocked to process the information. He is going to be a dad; he is going to have a baby with his wife! A little mix of Rachel and him, and it is already growing in her belly now. He is so proud, he already knows this baby will be perfect, the best baby in the world! And he just feels so happy that his heart might stop, because it's pounding so fast in his chest. He wants to run outside and shout from the roof top of the tallest skyscraper that he is going to be a dad! And fuck! He is going to be a dad! He and Rachel are going to be freaking parents! He starts to imagine millions of scenarios: a little version of Rachel singing at her first talent show, a little him winning his first football game, he and Rachel walking in central park with a stroller, a little baby in Rachel's arms as she is doi...

_"Finn!"_

He looks at her with that dopey love side smile, only reserved for her. For his wife. For the mother of his child.

_"You don't have anything to say?"_

_Fuck!_ He was so focused that he blocked the real world to pictures what his future life is going to be. He caresses her belly, although it is still flat and toned, and starts to kiss her and attempts to take off her night gown.

_"Finn, I thought you said, we couldn't do that here?"_

_"I don't remember saying that! Did I really said that?"_

He smiles at her and goes back to kissing her neck, making her moans his name.

_"Yes, you said that"_

He knows she's trying to resist him, pretending she doesn't want to, but he knows better. He knows she's dying with envy.

_"Well, you might have heard wrong babe, because now I need to show my wife and the mother of my child, how much I love her"_

Scratch what he said last year, this Christmas_ totally_ is the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**_8._**

_"Dawn is slowly breaking. Our friends have all gone home, you and I are waiting for Santa Claus to come. There's a present by the tree, stockings on the wall. Knowing you're in love with me, is the greatest gift of all. The fire is slowly fading, chill is in the air. All the gifts are waiting, for children e'rywhere. Through the window, I can see, snow begin to fall. Knowing you're in love with me is the greatest gift of all."_

Their daughter is now six years old, and she's a perfect blend of Rachel and Finn. She is already tall for her age, and has long dark brown curly hair cascading on her shoulder; her eyes are big and colored of a light brown. She's the smartest kid in her class – not that Rachel and Finn say so as proud parents, but lots of people have noticed too. And when she's not singing around, she loves to watch football with her dad.

Tonight is Christmas Eve, and the three of them have just finished the perfect dinner Rachel has cooked, when they hear a knock on the door.  
Finn go check what it can be, _who_ it can be. He opens the door, and Santa is walking inside, greeted by the little girl who run to hug the big man in red and white clothes. _Well, Santa_. It's not _really_ Santa, it is just really their neighbor who nicely accepted to dress up as Santa, to come and give their daughter her gifts. He really is playing his role well, speaking with a hoarse voice and rubbing his belly, as he is following their daughter to the Christmas tree, where is waiting a plate of cookie and a glass of milk, placed here especially for Santa.  
Rachel is smiling as she's looking at her daughter speaking to their Santa neighbor, when she feels Finn's taking her into a hug from behind. He smoothly rubs his hands along her arms, and she feel so good, so safe, so happy, and just home in his embrace. She rests her head on his broad chest, and closes her eyes a minute, feeling so happy and content with her life. Finn is pushing her hair on one side, and he kisses the crook of her neck. They both chuckle when they notice their daughter singing a Christmas carol, and kind of obligating Santa to do the same.

_"Rach, baby, I want us to have more kid"_

It's a whisper in her hear, but she doesn't miss it. It sends jolt of happiness to her spine, through her heart. It's not that she is surprised. It's just that, you see, after the birth, she thought that it was_ it_, just her, Finn and their little baby girl; she never thought Finn was a "dad" kind of guy – not that she's complaining, quite the contrary actually.

_"We can work on that later tonight Mr. Hudson"_

And she says that with a small smirk, blinking at him, and finally she crushes her lips hard on his, almost oblivious of the presence of Santa and their daughter, belting out "All I Want For Christmas Is You".

Later that night, Finn is spooning Rachel, one harm around her waist, the other one caressing her soft and shiny hair. They are tired because they just spent the last hour and a half "working" on that future baby, but still too high from the intensity, they can't manage to actually fall asleep. Plus, they always cuddle after making love, it sorts of their thing you know.

_"You know Finn, as much efforts and practice we put in tonight for that little future baby, I already know it worked!"_

And he is pretty sure, that, like woman cannot know right after sex, if they're pregnant or not. They can't, right?!

_"What do you mean Rach?"_

_"Finn, I'm pregnant"_

_"Rach, babe, we have to wait, you can't just know like that"_

_"Finn, I'm a hundred percent sure I'm already pregnant!"_

_"Babe, I'm telling you that's not possible. I'm not a genius but I'm sure, you have to make tests or feel like puking all the time, to know. It's not just an immediate feeling, but, hey! We can practice a lot you know untill we get there!"_

She rolls her eyes and chuckle, because,_ really_, will there ever be a time when Finn doesn't feel like having sex? (She's not really complaining though).

_"Finn, I know because...I already took a test, and confirmed with my OBGYN this morning"_

He is so happy, and has never felt so content in his entire life. And _god!_ This is so scary, because he feels like kind of really too happy and lucky, and he is just scared because you know, the wheel goes around. But he is sure, that right now, right where he is, is the place where he belongs.

_"But wait, that means you knew all along, and you took advantage of the situation and of my body!"_

She chuckles at his lame joke, because really that's lame, but she always finds it funny anyway. She turns her body in his arm and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

_"Then sue me mister!"_

_"Not before I get my second baby!"_

They smile at each other, and she kisses him lightly on the lips.

_"Merry Christmas Finn"_

_"Merry Christmas to you too, babe"_

And later that night, when Rachel is sleeping in his arms, he can't help but smile as he also nods off.

Christmas was amazing last year? How about legendary this time ?

* * *

**_A/N2:_ Well thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following, it really means a lot! And I guess merry late Christmas and happy Hanukkah!**


End file.
